Future Anger
by Mrs.Quincy25
Summary: What if Lois came back from the future and remembered everything even the part where clarks the blur! One-Shot!  READ & FIND OUT


Hey everyone so this is just a story i had laying around in my files that i never got the chance to upload! It takes place after the Doomsday episode!

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville! If i did it would have lasted longer!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Purple lights surrounded Lois body as she reappeared into the present stumbling as she got up. "uh time traveling." She had been in the future for nearly a week. Lois learned more than she bargained for and now she was back filled with confusion and anger. As she looked around in the darkness of night she didn't know where she was until she looked around her site landing on the door in front of her she was clearly on the porch of the Kent house. She wondered if Smallville was home wanting nothing more than to give him a peace of her mined. He probably wasn't knowing Smallville he would have rushed out side with the noise and light show she had just put on, probably for the best she thought. She tried turning the doorknob but the door was locked. "Of course the door knob would be locked Smallville wouldn't leave it open so the whole world could learn his secret." She said to herself with anger, she was going to have to do this the hard way remembering that she had took a bobby pin in the future just in case she stuck her hand in the back pocket of her jeans and retrieved it. Lois started to fidget with the door until she heard it click open and proceeded to turn the door knob.<p>

When she got inside the place was dark as she turned the lights on Shelby came rushing at her barking and jumping up at her. " Hey Shelby. Guess Smallville hasn't been here today has he girl." she assumed patting Shelby on the head, she walked into the kitchen as she sneezed looking for some dog food. After feeding Shelby she made herself at home with a cup of coffee and sat in front of the TV to watch the news not knowing what was going on since her disappearance. It had been around two in the morning when she heard foot steps coming towards the house, she quickly got up and headed for the kitchen as she grabbed a saucepan and walked towards the opening of the kitchen when the door opened.

As Clark got up the steps of the porch he didn't even notice the lights on in the house his mined was on nothing but Lois. He Wondered were she was and if she was okay. Losing her was another cause of his inner turmoil. He missed her and realized that he loved her a little too late.

When he opened the door it hit him that he had never left the lights on. Clark walked right by the kitchen opening and Lois lunged herself at him hitting him on his right side. But stopped in mid swing as she realized it was Clark who she had just hit. "Lois" Clark shouted in surprise. "Clark" Lois said more to herself then to him.

"Where were you we were all worried?" Clark asked

"A little thing known as the future." Lois explained with anger boiling inside her.

Clark was speechless. He didn't think he could explain or deny her statement.

"Oh, and here's your ring back." Lois dropped the ring in his hands.

"I know every thing Clark, I guess I didn't deserve to know the truth."

"Lois…."

"No, Clark." She shouted angrily at him "How could I be so stupid. The quick exits and the half-baked excuses, how could I not see what was right in front of me."

"Lois…." Clark repeated

"I want to know why Clark? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you trust me?" She kept shouting. "You're a complete stranger to me." She backed up a few steps as he came closer.

"Lois I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get hurt like everyone else who knows my secret."

"You could have let me decide that for myself." She objected. " Geez Clark, do you no what it is to find out you were covering for Oliver that time or that you heard me gush about the red blue blur that was in fact you."

"I'm sorry Lois." Clark said simply.

"Sorry, sorry not got enough Clark." Lois kept ranting furiously.

"Lois you're to important to me. That's why I didn't tell you I wanted to keep you safe a little bit longer." Clark replied as he grabbed her hand and brought her closer.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lois asked knowing fully well what he meant. But her curiosity was asking her if he had the balls to tell her.

"I love you Lois Lane." He revealed. Lois was dumbstruck she didn't know what to say so she did the next best thing. Before Clark knew it Lois lips had crashed on to his. The kiss quickly deepened. Clark slid his hands around her waist pulling her closer. While Lois hands played in his hair. When she let go from lack of air she gave him the answer she had slowly realized a long time ago " I love you too Smallville."

"Nothing else will ever come between Clark and Lois."

"I'll hold you to that Smallville."

* * *

><p>Please Review! Please and Thank you!<p> 


End file.
